


Master Chef

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [27]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Food Kink, Gen, M/M, Spicy Food
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etre un bon cuisinier confère de nombreux avantages dont retenir son invité après le dessert n'est pas le moindre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Chef

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Master chef  
> Communauté LJ / Thème: 31_jours / 10 mai - plats épicés  
> Pairing: DM/Shura  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Nombre de mots: 431  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada  
> Note : allusion lointaine à ma fic « une deuxième chance », mais ne nécessite en aucun cas de l’avoir lue.

 

Contrairement aux idées reçues, dûment cultivées par tout un chacun au Sanctuaire, le Cancer pourtant amateur de sensations fortes – la chasse à l’humain n’était pas la moindre ; quelle ivresse que celle de l’adrénaline coulant dans les veines ! – détestait souverainement la cuisine épicée. Ses origines italiennes sans nul doute, qui le confortait dans l’idée qu’un plat soigneusement préparé et mijoté dans une huile d’olive de qualité se suffisait à lui-même et ne pourrait être que gâché par un malheureux surdosage du poivre le moins piquant soit-il. 

Il aurait pu s’attendre à ce que son comparse de toujours, dont les origines se situaient peu ou prou à la même latitude que les siennes, partage son avis sur l’artificialité des épices. Les années et les nombreux repas qu’ils avaient partagés l’avaient détrompé. Shura se délectait de plats dont une seule bouchée aurait propulsé manu militari l’Italien en direction des premiers gogues présents dans le périmètre. Une fois il lui avait fait confiance ; le chorizo al inferno – il aurait pourtant dû se méfier ! – à peine goûté un soir dans une gargote sévillane l’avait vu passer le restant de la nuit en position assise plutôt que couchée, et non sans moult imprécations dont “enfoiré” et “enfant de sa mère” ne constituaient que l’échantillon le plus audible par des oreilles chastes. 

Jusque dans sa propre cuisine, l’Espagnol mettait un soin tout particulier à assaisonner ses mixtures de toutes sortes d’épices. Piment, paprika – passaient encore : la découverte des Amériques avait laissé des traces – mais aussi curry, cumin, moutarde, tout était testé avec un succès qu’Angelo aurait été bien en peine de juger : Shura avait pris l’habitude de lui réserver des portions non relevées. 

A vrai dire, le Cancer aimait partager ses repas avec le Capricorne. Il trouvait tout à fait fascinant le stoïcisme avec lequel son compagnon ingurgitait ses propres expériences culinaires. Pas un muscle ne bougeait dans le visage étroit – si ce n’était ceux dévolus à la mastication – pas une rougeur ne venait altérer la peau légèrement hâlée. A peine si, un jour, une goutte de sueur perla-t-elle à la tempe de l’Espagnol. Et encore : Angelo ne l’aurait pas juré. C’était décidément quelque chose que de voir cet homme, raide comme la justice, adepte de la mesure en tout chose, s’empiffrer de telles proportions d’épices que n’importe quel autre chevalier d’or en aurait été terrassé. Oui, même Aldébaran. 

Mais ce que le Cancer appréciait par-dessus tout étaient les dîners du soir, lorsque Shura décidait de cuisiner au gingembre. 

Parce que, ces jours-là, Angelo ne repartait pas après le dessert.


End file.
